1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to medical treatment aids and more specifically it relates to an a knee brace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous medical treatment aids have been provided in prior art. For example, bandages are generally strips of fabric used to bind up wounds or to keep dressings or compresses in place. Splints are any rigid materials used in conjunction with adhesive tapes to hold bones or limbs in fixed positions. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.